The Wolf That Cried Boy
by Vandal-chan
Summary: Sanzu Wataru is a boy that lives in the forest Aokigahara. 10 white wolves keep him company, as he takes care of them in return. But one day, a small purple wolf finds its way to thier pond. Sanzu takes actions and takes care of it aswell, even though his other 10 friends aren't satisfied much. SanzuxTsukimura


Hm? Oh, its you. I don't know what brought you here, but I might as well say the casual 'hello' and make friends, right? I'm guessing you're here, in hopes of reading a simple story. I can't turn you down on that offer now, can I? You probably traveled a long way to get here, so get yourself something to eat or drink and just relax. Let your eyes do the work.

You have herd the story about the boy who cried wolf, haven't you? A boy who tricks villagers into believing that there is a wolf attacking his flock, villagers fall for the boy's lies, but one day a wolf does appear, though villagers do not trust the boy and do not listen to his cries anymore, thus leaving the boy to die. But maybe you have not herd of it? It doesn't really matter. The story I am about to tell you has nothing to do with this plot. It comes across a bit different…

* * *

Aokigahara is a rather big forest located in Hokkaido, Japan. It has been a popular tourist destination for over 8 years and mostly popular for its high number of suicide victims. It's a quite place, due to its lack of wildlife. Wouldn't it be strange if, lets say about 10, wolves lived there? Or even stranger – if a person did?

Believe it or not, there actually IS a person living there, somewhere hidden in the deep parts of the forest. Dead or alive, there is someone there. He is not alone – 10, exactly 10, white wolves keep that person company every day. It sounds absurd, right? White wolves would usually live in Antarctica or a place with low temperature. And what about humans? They live wherever the heck they want to, but in deep forests? Most would think they'd be turned into animals by now.

But our friend wasn't like that. Sanzu Wataru was his name. Nobody knew anything about his family, not even he did. In fact, nobody knew about his existence. The boy was no older than 14. He was young. The fact that he didn't have parents explained a lot of things – he couldn't write, he was absolutely clueless when it came to the outside world and he only knew how to say a few words and phrases, silently hearing the tourists conversations and learning what they meant. He didn't even look like an average human being – his skin was pale, his hair was a bright gray, making it look greenish when there was sunlight. His face was his trade mark though. Black eyes witch never showed any emotion at all, lips that almost always seemed to be closed. You could see his whole face was blank.

Lifeless.

Like the forest was.

But he wasn't alone – like I said, he had 10 wolves to make him company. Sanzu never really searched for his friends. The wolves had found him on his own. Maybe they decided to have a tea party with him, who knows. All Sanzu knows is, that taking care of those lost puppies became a daily thing. Finding them food, exploring the other sides of the forest with them, making sure they don't sense other tourists and attack them. It was all a daily thing. But every night, they always found their way home, no matter how far they walked.

The place they referred to as 'home' was a small area of trees where in the middle there would be a pound. That pound was always fresh and filled with water. Even when it wouldn't rain for months, the pound still had enough water to drench the wolves and Wataru. Lucky for them, food wasn't a challenge either. They could always find food on the trees or go 'take some without asking' from the tourists. The wheatear wasn't hard to survive either. The wolves eventually got used to the bright sunlight, which didn't come very often, but they were always prepared for it. Sanzu on the other hand… now now, you don't think he runs around the forest naked don't you? As long as he could remember he was always wearing a black oversized robe. It kept him warm because of its natural material and it protected him from the heat because of its size.

The poor boy had no idea what it was doing on this world, but he couldn't find anything to complain about. Even if he wanted to, he still couldn't. Forget the fact he couldn't talk – he had no experience in feeling any emotions. Kid didn't even know what that word meant. He just kept on living, as if he had nothing better to do. He looked on things as 'things he was meant to do'. Sanzu didn't actually give a toss to anything that was going on. He told himself that this was his life, his daily routine, what he was there for.

The 10 pure white animals looked up at him too. They pictured them as their parent – the one who takes care of them and gives them all they need. In return, they stay by his side and make sure he is wealthy as well. You give what you take after all. Or so they say…

* * *

** A/N: For some reason, I'm not really proud of this... Even though its a prologue, its still shorter than I planned it. Oh, this is also a TsukimuraxSanzu AU fanfcition.**


End file.
